poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Introduction
This is how the prologue goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Lorax. film opens with the Lorax on a stage The Lorax: Hello, everybody. Thanks for coming. I am the Lorax. I speak for the trees. And I'd like to say a few words, if you please. Regarding the story that you're about to see it actually happened. Just take it from me. But there's more to this story than what's on the page, so please pay attention while I set the stage. curtains open to the Autobot Base The Lorax: Our story begins in the Autobot Base. A place for some say, have heroic robots called Autobots, all share the same face. So, how do these heroes harness their strength? Well, it comes from Friendship, if pushed to that length. and Ryan are reading the Lorax story Ryan F-Freeman: reading "Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better." Thomas: It's not. Ryan F-Freeman: That quote never gets old, you know. Thomas: I know, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? I guess last time we visited the Cat in the Hat world, the Cat did say this. reading When a mommy cat and a daddy cat love each other very much. So they decide to... Ryan F-Freeman: Don't, Matau. He comes his place. Optimus Prime: Ryan, I would like you and your friends to come to the main control room immediately. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Prime. Right away, Prime. I'll be right back. head there Sci-Ryan: Hey, Twilight. How was Ryan's reading of the Lorax? Sci-Twi: Good. Matau T. Monkey: It is awesome. For some reason, I do love trees and Evil Anna is a smitten kitten for plant life. Ryan F-Freeman: Excuse me, Matau. at Sunset Sunset is here, you know. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. I was just thought that trees make fresh air for free. sees a red spot on the screen Crash Bandicoot: Look! Evil Anna: Is Megatron back to his old tricks and kill Bee? Megatron: No. It is something much more different. Evil Anna: Yikes! her Keyblade Bertram will protect Sunset. Bumblebee: Easy! He's not evil. Evil Anna: Oh. Sorry. Guess I'm a little rusty on the trust. Sci-Ryan: It's ok. Besides, that red dot is a sign of someone in need. Ryan Tokisaki: If someone needs help, we will project them. Cody Itsuka: I think so. That world is where a legendary creature used to live. The legendary... annoyed tone slightly annoying guardian of the forest called the Lorax. Crash Bandicoot: He knows him? himself Looks like he know his book reading after Ryan killed Bertatron. Sci-Ryan: What? I know some things. First Crash and Bee killed Megatron now Ryan killed Bertatron. Who is he anyhow. Matau T. Monkey: He is Megatron's twin. A Deceptitrain that looks like Megatron with some elements from Bert And Galvatrain. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yeah. Should we get going? Meg Griffin: Yeah. We could go there. Ratchet Ratchet, open up the Groundbridge. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer